Aarûn
History Aarûn is the first born of the gods of Sidereus, having come into existence mere moments before his twin brother Onûs. Since the beginning of creation, Aarûn has been his mother’s favorite child, preferred for his purity of spirit and intention as well as his unfaltering and undying loyalty. As the creator of the Elven race, Aarûn receives at least marginal reverence from surface dwelling Elves everywhere. His forsaken children, the Iron Elves, typically ignore his existence as it was his curse that forced the Iron Elven people into the subterranean depths of the Abyss for a millennium. Now, the only time an Iron Elf will show reverence to the Lightbringer is when they wish to repent for their sins or the sins of their ancestors. On the rare occasion that the Ilith’ari go to war, it is the god Aarûn that leads the forces of Light into battle. As a martial deity, Aarûn favors those followers that can lift a weapon and fight courageously. Aarûn was given domain over the sun by Amin'Zerû and with that power he grants the people of Sidereus great bounty and hope as the sun enters the sky and lights the world from above. While Aarûn can be rigid and stubborn, he always knows when to temper his weaknesses in the light of doing what is right and what will aid the most people. He holds a special place in his heart for those mortals who are willing to give of themselves for the greater good – self‐sacrifice is considered to be a virtue of the highest regard among those who follow his example. Relationships Aarûn is wed to Tal’rëa, the mistress of dreams. The goddess Jolarä is fiercely loyal to him, though they do not always see eye to eye. While Aarûn and Sûldin have different approaches to reality, the Landforger respects Aarûn even in spite of his secret envy of the Lightbringer. Kal’rën and Aarûn are boon companions as they have fought many battles side by side against the hordes of Onûs. Aarûn’s hatred of Onûs stems from deep mourning, as he greatly loved his brother and had high hopes for him before he fell into Darkness. *Tal'rëa – Wife *Jolarä – Friend (Loyal) *Sûldin – Friend (Competitive) *Kal'rën – Best Friend (Loyal) *Fënrir – Neutral *Zörena – Neutral *Eäminn – Neutral (Troubled) *Roëna – Neutral (Distant) *Xi’rian – Enemy (Hostile) *Gilana – Neutral *Onûs – Archenemy (Hostile) *Aviaz – Son *Zaria – Daughter *Solon – Son (Distant) *Selora – Friend (Loyal) *Tallis – Friend (Loyal) *Endëllion – Neutral *Vârsha – Neutral *Snædis – Neutral *Zephyr – Friend *Kiala – Daughter *Melantha – Enemy (Distant) *Perdita – Neutral (Distant) *Dúnmharú – Enemy (Hostile) *Sléachta – Enemy (Distant) *Revati – Enemy (Distant) *Iotama ‐ Neutral *Ophira – Neutral (Distant) Dogma Protect the weak, poor and innocent. Defend those who cannot defend themselves, and perfect your body and mind so that you are able to offer such protection when the situation demands it. Never betray your word or an oath sworn. Be vigilant against the evils of the world and stand sure against adversity should it come your way. Banish doubt and fear from your mind, for only through perseverance and clarity can the spirit overcome hardship. Be always ready for war, since evil will not wait for you to prepare. Watch each sunrise and sunset. Live a pure life as an example to others and never falter in your creed. Church & Clergy Clergy of Aarûn are not only healers and holy people, but also warriors. From the beginning of their training, priests of Aarûn learn to study the arts of warfare. While Aarûn is not a god of war specifically as is Roëna, Aarûn does value skill at arms and teaches his followers to do the same. Those that specialize in healing focus primarily on battlefield medicine and other such methods as well as learning to use a weapon, usually a longsword. Clerics of Aarûn dress simply, usually in white and gold surcoats or tunics, and are rarely seen without their armor. Temples of Aarûn are grand structures built of marble and gold, usually large enough to house the masses in the event of a disaster or similar event. Many followers of Aarûn organize into orders of holy knights devoted to protecting the weak. The most notable of these orders is the Order of the Morning Star, a well known order of Paladins. The church of Aarûn follows a relatively strict hierarchy where achievement in times of war is highly valued, and many of the older members of the clergy are seasoned veterans of many wars. Appearance When Aarûn chooses to appear in physical form he manifests as a muscular, athletic man. Wearing heavy and ornate golden armor and a golden halo of radiant light around his head, he often appears suddenly and with great fanfare – his shield in one hand and “Purity’s Beacon”, his trusted weapon in the other. Religious Practices Typically, all followers of Aarûn make it a point to take a moment aside for prayer during each sunrise and sunset. Particularly devout followers will do this at noon of each day as well. More so than most faiths, followers of Aarûn will carry an amulet or trinket showing their devotion – even if they revere other gods as well (or even primarily). Aarûn is commonly worshipped by royalty and nobility among Elves and Humans and as such most individuals from these backgrounds will have at least a passing familiarity with (if not reverence for) the Lightbringer. Category:Ilith'ari Lore Category:Ilith'ari